When You Find The Other Side of The Rainbow
by sparkles107
Summary: She takes everything ligtly and lives life as it goes not regreting, well except one thing....She meets the boy she always wanted but there's a small catch....he's NOT single! Better than it sounds I swer! CANON PAIRINGS!ALL HUMAN.
1. Meetings

When I was fifteen years old I wanted to go to France, I dreamt of finding a handsome color eyed guy with a nice French accent. I was foolish of course because at eighteen I still lived in Phoenix Arizona and I had had the worse luck with guys. All self centered and full of themselves with no care whatsoever what went on in the world. Obviously none of them had color eyes, no green, no blue, no hazel, just plain old dark brown. Of course I don't have the most beautiful eyes in the world either but that's why I want my partner to be the opposite I am because my eyes are a strange honey buttery color. Now I'm twenty-three and walking the streets in Paris, just got out of college with my bachelors degree in filming. I decided to start simple so I have an interview at a bookstore.

I entered the store and went to the front desk, confident and sure of myself now that I was in safe ground, my paradise; books.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hale is expecting me. I'm Isabella Swan," the blond girl behind the desk looked up at me with a incredulous face.

"He's back in his office," she said with a sour tone and pointed towards a door behind her.

"Thanks," I smiled and walked towards the door. Seems like the girl wasn't happy to see me. I knocked the door and a male voice answered.

"Come in," I opened the door slowly, with the smile still on my face. There was a blond male behind a big black office desk going through a stack of papers. He looked up and I noticed he was young, about twenty four or so years old.

"Hello," he had a puzzled expression that told me he probably ea who I was.

"Hello, I'm looking for Mr. Hale. I have an interview with him," as I mentioned this understanding came to his face and he chuckled.

"Oh, hello. Sorry, I've been lost in these papers for a long while I forget things, I haven't had much rest lately. You must be Isabella Swan," he said, now with a smile on his face. He was quite handsome, but not my type really.

"Bella, and its fine I get a little lost myself sometimes too," his smile didn't falter as he stared at me curiously.

"Well Bella, I believe we talked in the phone yesterday. Do you have experience in organizing books, and attending customers and operating the cashier?" I bit my lip but kept my smile on.

"Actually, I don't. But I learn fast and work hard. You'll only need to tell me what to do once and I'll cope and work efficiently." He looked amused with what I said and his smile winded.

"I'm sure you could. Well, why don't we show you around then? You can show me what you got on the next couple of days and we'll go from there." That brightened my mood even more.

"Sounds great, thanks Mr Hale."

"Please, call me Jasper. You make me feel old, you can't be more than two years younger than me; I'm only twenty-six." He said laughing as we walked out of his office.

"Well, that would make you three years older than me then," I said laughing.

"Ah, you're my sister's age then, twenty-three?"

"I believe so," he laughed again and put a hand on my arm as a friendly gesture. It seemed like we've known each other for years. He was so easy to talk to, he acted like an older brother. We walked next to the blonde girl's desk and she gave me a funny look. I just smiled and kept walking with Jasper, ready to put up with her with my head held high.

As it turned out, it was easier then I expected. I would be shelving and doing whatever I was assigned to that day, either attending costumers or selling books, but mostly helping out Jasper; sort of like a secretary. The fact that I would be helping Jasper had Jessica fuming. (The blond girl that was behind the desk, the one that made me funny faces and gave me sour looks.) I would start tomorrow at seven, because the store opened at eight and I had to get stuff ready.

My life has always been sort of easy, I'm stubborn but I'm simple; I don't need much to be happy, and that's the thing. I believe life should be taken lightly and should be enjoyed, and time shouldn't be wasted fussing and stressing. If a bad thing happens it was meant to happen and therefore we should move on. I believe I'm easy to talk to because I mostly talk to everyone, I grow on people easily.

As for style, I like to dress good but comfortably. I don't believe in starving myself to death to fit in a size zero. I'm a five and proud to be it. I wear what I please, but I also like to take advice once in a while. If you offered me a rice meal and a Big Mac I would take the Big Mac. Salad or pizza, I would probably take both. Anyways, I'm not really picky, just selective. I like my stuff organized but I don't like cleaning after people every two minutes. I'm not anyone's maid, so that means I wasn't born to be a house wife. Not really. I love cooking and I would cook anytime for anyone but the cleaning's up to someone else.

When the alarm beeped the next morning at six, I was just walking out of the shower. I'm a morning person, though, I like to go to sleep late. I was done with breakfast and ready by six thirty, I went to pick up some Starbucks for Jessica, Jasper and me, I was outside the bookstore at six fifty when Jasper got there.

"Very punctual Bella, seems like I made the right decision," I was leaning against the door and I smiled at him, noticing he wasn't alone.

"Like I said, I take my job seriously, Mr. Hale" he rolled his eyes.

"_Please_, call me Jasper or I'll change my mind about you," he said it in a teasing tone so it didn't worry me and instead I laughed.

"Sorry Mr-_Jasper" _he chuckled as he unlocked the door.

"Damn Jasper, thanks for introducing me. Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend" said the big buff guy who came with him with a teasing tone. He was _huge_ and very muscular but he had an incredibly friendly face and a brilliant smile.

"Oh, sorry. Bella this is Emmett my dear friend in the butt, Emmett this is Bella, I just hired her yesterday, and she's going to be helping in about everything around the store. Oh and Bella, this pain in the ass is the one who's going to be teaching you a little bit more about how things run around here" I nodded and smiled at Emmett as I stretched my hand to shake his. He had an iron grip!

"Nice to meet you Emmett"

"Same, I like your name. You know it means beautiful in Spanish?" I smiled at him and nodded. I remembered the coffees.

"I brought us some Starbucks, you do like Starbucks right?" I said to Jasper. He smiled and took one.

"Who doesn't like Starbucks?" I smiled and turned to Emmett.

"This was for Jessica but since she doesn't seem to like me anyway, I'll let you have it if you want it," he took it immediately and gave me a huge grin.

"I like this girl," he told Jasper. He was amazing, and very funny.

"Well, let's get started, we have a big day in front of us." Jasper said as he walked in the store.

After Emmett showed me how to organize the books I was on my own. It was sort of like a library but instead of renting the book we sold them and there was _a lot_ of variety. I found myself stacking a few books aside to buy them at the end of the day.

I was in the ladder trying to put a book on its place when I reached too far and lost my balance, I thought I would hit the floor and I did go down but I didn't fall exactly on the floor. Instead I found myself in a pair of strong masculine arms and on top of a strong chest. It wasn't such a bad thing, if this were the results of a fall I would fall everyday. I laughed easily and groaned when it hurt my stomach, it seemed I would have a couple of bruises from the fall anyway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you" I said as I removed myself from on top of the guy. As I apologized I looked at him and gawked. He was gorgeous, he had reddish brown hair fixed in unusual disarray that fit his face which was pale and looked soft as a baby's butt, and behind those perfect brows were some very familiar green emerald eyes, and they looked angry.

I stretched out my hand to help him up but he simply ignored it. Without a word to me he stood up and brushed his clothes then walked away swiftly. Incredibly fetching but awfully gloomy, he should take life more lightly.


	2. Gloomy!

Determined to ignore the day's accident, I climbed up the ladder and continued my work. At noon I went to Jaspers office to check out for lunch, I walked by Jessica and smiled cheerfully, and she ignored me and looked at her computer; she would warm up in a while. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," I opened the door and smiled at Jasper.

"I just came to check out for-" I stopped talking when I saw Jaspers company. It was the fine-looking guy I had fallen on top of; I smiled at him.

"Nice seeing you again, and sorry again for the little accident out there," I said to him. He looked at me expressionless and nodded. Jasper looked from one to another not seeming to understand.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother" he said slowly, and the name reminded me of seventeen years ago. Then Jasper said, "Did I miss something?" I was about to explain to him when Edward interrupted.

"Not much, she's just the clumsy girl I told you about." I raised my eyebrow at his comment but didn't say anything. Jasper chuckled and tuned to me.

"You didn't tell me you were clumsy, but then again, girls like falling on top of my handsome friend ever since high school." Edward didn't seem to appreciate the comment and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"No it wasn't on purpose I think I would be scared to fall on him and shuffle his clothes, I'm actually extremely clumsy." Jasper laughed and Edward finally showed some emotion besides anger; amusement.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about my clumsiness; I came to check out for lunch." I kept my smile in place because that's what I always feel comfortable doing, smiling.

"Alright, well, you have a one hour break. Usually you have an hour and thirty minutes but since you're in training, we don't want to waste much time. When you come back you will be behind the cashier." Jasper said.

"Sounds great, I'll be back in fifty minutes." Then I turned to Edward, "See you around Mr Cullen" I said brightly then stepped out and closed the door behind me leaving Jasper smiling and Edward still looking amused. It couldn't be the same because his name was Edward Cullen, but he looked much like…whatever, it was a long time ago.

I went to a restaurant just around the corner, since I didn't have a ride to go much further and be back on time. I ate at my rate and when I finished I went to walk around a park near by which was actually across the street from the bookstore. There was kids playing tag and as I walked by one of them went behind me to hide and then another came in front and they started chasing around me. I just laughed because they looked like they were having fun. They invited me to play and I joined them.

After a while I bid them goodbye and walked back to the bookstore. Like always, I made it on time because for some reason time stretched for me. I never really think much about time, it just comes naturally. I thought I saw Edward looking out the window in my direction from inside the bookstore but when I went inside and looked where I thought he was standing there was no one there.

Three days passed and Jasper told me I was ready and that I had the job. Everyday was different in the bookstore. Jessica was already warming up on me and now she smiled at me when I passed her just like I smiled at her. I helped here and there when needed and enjoyed every second of my job.

By the end of the week I had bought about thirty books from the bookstore since Jasper said I could get a discount. I was making my own library at home. Everyday at my lunch time I went to the park and watched the sky while I laid on the grass or I would watch the birds eat from the bench while I read one of the books I bought, and sometimes I would play with the kids.

I met Jasper's girlfriend Alice and I loved her. She was just as amazing as her brother Emmett which by the way, he didn't come to the shop often. Alice was a hyper girl, we got along perfectly because we're both shopaholics and she invited me shopping on Saturday, which was tomorrow.

As for Edward, he was at the bookstore every single day, helping Jasper. (I found out that he and Jasper were the actual owners of the bookstore.) Every time I saw him I smiled and greeted him cheerfully, and he nodded back at me in acknowledgement but his expression didn't change, always unreadable and serious.

**

I'd been working at the bookstore for a month and I hadn't once seen Edward smile at anything or anyone. I didn't mind him really, I have always been an easy person and he would warm up to me sooner or later. Alice and me were inseparable, we went out every weekend and I had met Jasper's sister; Rosalie. She was easy to talk to as well; Emmett and Rosalie have been going out since they were in high school just like Alice and Jasper. I hadn't heard anything related to Edward's relationship status…

I was thinking about how many girlfriends Edward had probably had when I bumped into someone. The books I had collected for myself went flying out of my hands and fell on top of someone. I heard him curse then I felt him shaking under me, he was laughing. I looked up to see who I had fallen on and my eyes went wide.

"It seems you like falling on me," I heard him say with that hot French accent of his. I wasn't a person to get shocked easily but he had shocked me. I stared at the perfect white teeth behind his smile. _That smile was so much like…_ "Comfortable?" when he said that I snapped out of my shock and realized I was still lying on top of him; I got off him but stayed on the floor.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted." From the corner of my eye I saw him prop on his elbow and stare at me curiously, still smiling. I turned to look at him and he started laughing again, I raised my eyebrow and he spoke through his laughter.

"Sorry, it's just that…you should've seen…your face…when you fell on me," as I looked at him laughing I started laughing with him because I thought of how I must've looked. We stopped laughing after a minute and I found myself staring at those unfathomable emerald eyes. After a few minutes of staring it got a little awkward because now he was staring at me, so to break the intensity I smiled.

"You should do that more often Edward" he smiled not seeming to have understood what I said.

"Do what?" he asked confused.

"Let yourself laugh and smile" for some reason his smile vanished and he stood up. It was as if he'd suddenly remembered something unpleasant.

"Yeah, well, I, uh, have to go back to help Jasper. You really should be more careful," and with that he walked away, leaving me sitting on the floor. _What was that about? _It was like a completely different person. One minute he was teasing me and laughing freely then suddenly he was all stiff and serious.

At eight, when we were closing I noticed Edward wasn't there anymore he had probably left early. I bid Jasper goodnight and started walking home.


	3. Ten Questions?

**

Two weeks went by and I was incredibly comfortable working at the bookstore. I had a lot of things in my head. After Jasper and I closed I went to the park and sat on the bench I always sat on and stared at the ducks in the water.

I found myself thinking about _his_ smile, and it made me smile too. I still couldn't get over what happened two weeks ago, when I fell on Edward for the second time and he smiled and laughed with me. (More like _at _me) It had been the first time I had heard his laugh and couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. About him. Since I wasn't a person who would usually stress about things I wouldn't stress about him. I would just let it flow and whatever happens will happen because it was meant to.

I brought my legs up and put my arms around my knees and let my mind wonder. Then I laughed because I always wanted to find a handsome guy with color eyes and a French accent and to be able to talk to him and now there was Edward.

"Do you always sit alone in the park this late at night?" I smiled because it seemed that every time I thought about him he came around. I turned to see him standing beside the bench looking exceedingly attractive in jeans, a striped green sweater and a scarf hanging on his neck; it should be illegal for a person to look that good in the moonlight.

"It's not that late," I said, though, I had no idea what time it was. He looked at his clock.

"Actually, it is. It's past midnight, you know" he said.

"No wonder it was getting cold," and as I said it I shivered. I was wearing black pants, a dark brown long sleeved shirt, a striped scarf, and a brown matching little hat; no sweater. Edward saw me shiver and he sat down beside me.

"Don't you have a sweater?" he asked, I smiled sheepishly.

"I wasn't planning on staying out here until this late, so I didn't think I would need one." he shook his head in disappointment. Then he wrapped the scarf more tightly around my neck, and he let his hand linger on my neck.

"There's a coffee shop around the corner that's open the twenty four hours, want to go get a coffee with me?" it surprised me that he would ask. He had been avoiding me since the last time I fell on him. Now suddenly it was like if nothing had happened.

"A coffee sounds perfect right now," I said smiling. He let his hand on my neck another second then stood up and stretched out his hand to help me. When I took it, an electric current passed through me and we pulled out hands away. I stood up and saw him staring at me, his brows were up, and he looked as if he were trying to solve a very hard math problem on his head. Wind hit me and I shivered again, that seemed to change his expression and he smiled.

"Sorry, I was…distracted. You're cold, lets go" As we walked he had his hands on his pockets and so did I. We walked in silence, and he led me to a small coffee shop. It was very warm inside, must be because of the coffee. Edward found a little table for two pretty fast and we sat down. The waiter came and ask what we wanted for dinner and I turn to look at Edward.

"Umm, I want a piece of bread and a black coffee please," he said. She turned to look at me and I smiled.

"The same please" She nodded and left.

"So tell me something about you," Edward said. It looked like he was honestly curious and not just asking to have something to say.

"What do you want to know?" he thought about it for a second.

"How about we play twenty questions?" he said and he looked different than how he looked in the morning. He had this reckless edge to him, like he was about to do something crazy.

"How about ten?" he smiled at that.

"I'll take what I can get" It was as if something had happened over the afternoon that had changed him.

"Do I get to ask questions as well?" He made a face as if he was thinking about whether or not I was allowed then after a second he said, "Sure, if you want to, but since I get to ask you ten, you have the same privileges if you want to use them but no more." As he said that the waiter came with our coffees and bread asked if we wanted anything else then left when we said we were fine.

"How do you feel working at the bookstore?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I feel super comfortable, I love being around books, they're my life."

"I know what you mean, they're my life too," he was looking at me with this wicked glint in his eyes that sort of intimidated me.

"Why did you change moods so suddenly the other day when I fell on you?" I knew I might be hitting the wrong spot but I was so curious.

"Next question," he said simply, I raised my eyebrow and bit my bread.

"Alright, but I will come back to it, I promise you that. Why did you decide to open a bookstore?"

"Because like I said, books are my life and that way I would be as close as I can be to them." He smiled wickedly. "What has been your most embarrassing moment?"

"I don't have embarrassing moments. I don't stress about what people might think of me if I do something stupid. I'm always acting on impulse so I do a lot of stupid things because I like to take risks or else how do I know what would've been? It all comes to the same point, I don't believe on embarrassing moments therefore I don't have any." He looked amused by the time I finished.

"You have a nice way of thinking about things," he said, still looking amused and with his bread halfway to his mouth.

"I just happen to believe life should be enjoyed to the fullest and should be taken more lightly. And I was raise to do what my heart tells me to do, not what other people say. What do you believe?" he looked at me as if I was the Virgin Mary in reincarnation.

"I think you are completely right, I never thought about it that way. I always think stuff thoroughly before I do anything. And I stress a lot about stuff, and I don't really take risks because I'm afraid it won't turn out the way I want it to." He seemed to be thinking back to something.

"Sometimes it's good to over think stuff. You never know when acting on impulse can cause great harm." I said slowly. He looked up and smiled and changed the conversation.

"At what age did you have your first boyfriend?" I blinked twice from the surprise of the question then answered honestly.

"When I was six," now he was the one who blinked.

"That's a pretty young age".

"Why are you so staggered?" I asked laughing.

"It's just that most people start dating at fifteen."

"But I'm not like most people" Out of no where he started laughing. I had never seen him laugh so much in one night, or smile so much.

"You're right, you're not like most people." He said when he stopped laughing.

"When did _you _have your first girlfriend?" His smile vanished and turned into a small frown.

"It was a long time ago; I don't really remember her anymore," suddenly he looked so sad I just wanted to get up and hug him but I stayed where I was, not sure if he would want me to.

"I've taken some time after that first boyfriend, that's why I haven't had another." I said, hoping to distract him. He looked up at me yet again surprised.

"You continue to surprise me, why haven't you had a boyfriend since then?"

"Because I can't forget him and after a long while I stopped trying to. I know I was young but it doesn't feel like a little kids crush. And he hurt me bad, even a six year old can be hurt badly by a boy you know" Usually I let things be and took on positive sides but this was the only subject where I couldn't. It hurt me to think of him even though it was long ago and it hurt to talk about it.

We were both quiet for a couple of minutes, not knowing what to tell the other. I didn't like the silence; I wanted to talk, to change the conversation somehow.

"Do your parents own other bookstore?" it was the first thing that came to my mind but it seemed it wasn't the right one because Edward's face went expressionless.

"My parents died when I was a kid, another family adopted me." He said quietly.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say and it wasn't my turn to ask a question.

"Do you have a career? Anything to do with books?" he asked, saving me the torture of silence.

"Sort of, I mean, I studied literature, and screen writing and filming, and a few other things,"

"Really? Wow, that's incredible." His smile finally back.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I studied to be a writer and I did some accounting, I was going to study law but thought better of it." I looked at him, now I was the surprised one.

"Why would you not want to study law? It seems like an interesting job."

"Do you work tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject again. I couldn't understand why he kept changing the subject and I usually seek for answers but it seemed like answering those questions hurt him so I didn't want to ask yet.

"No, it's Saturday, I don't work on weekends, remember?"

"Right, I forgot about that." I looked at him mystified.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow, but if you have plans I understand." This was an interesting twist, what happened to the distant Edward from this morning?

"Actually, Alice invited me over to your house tomorrow, she says you guys are making a dinner for Emmetts birthday…" he smiled.

"That was part of the time I wanted to spend with you and since you're already invited it solves that problem. The dinner starts at five though, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

"Where will we be going?"

"It's just a place I used to go when I was about fifteen, maybe you'd like it." The tone of his voice told me he wasn't going to tell me exactly where and since I love to take risks…

"Sounds like an adventure," he laughed when I said that.

"How many questions do I have left?" he asked.

"After the one you just asked, you have two more" I smiled. "How many do_ I_ have left?"

"You ran out of questions four questions ago," he said laughing.

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"It's not my fault you like to ask so many questions, and I was nice enough to answer them." He said with a crooked smile that I hadn't seen him make before but it made him look much more striking than he already was.

"You skipped like five of my questions so we're even." He nodded in agreement then an unvoluntary yawn escaped me.

"It's late," he commented.

"What time is it?"

He looked at his clock. "It's past two in the morning," That woke me a little.

"It's _that _late? Wow."

"I'm guessing you don't have a car since I've seen you walking to the bookstore. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Oh it's no bother I can walk, it's actually not that far from-"

"Actually, since I was the one that kept you up this late, I will take you. Besides it's extremely late and dark, you can't go around walking alone this late." He said interrupting me.

"Thanks, that's nice of you. I don't think I would've made it anyway because I'm falling asleep." I said as I yawned again. I heard him laugh and I looked at him curiously.

"You look cute when you yawn," he complimented. That made me smile and chuckle.

"Umm, thank you. I haven't seen you yawn so I don't know how you look," we both laughed at that. Then he stood up and stretched his hand to help me up.

"We're going to have to walk back to the park because that's where my car is, sorry."

"It's fine, I like walking, that's why I don't have a car you know"

"You _would_ do that," he said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You never do what I expect," he explained and I smiled.

"I never did what anyone expected, my parents thought I was going to be a psychologist but I never wanted to be one,"

The rest of the way we walked it in comfortable silence. He led me to a very ostentatious silver mustang and unlocked it, then he opened the passenger door for me to hop in; I just stared at him.

"This is your car?" I asked still outside.

"Yes this is my car, and you better get it because it's cold" I laughed but got in. He walked around the car from the back and hopped in too.

"Bella, we have a complication," he said in a serious tone.

"What?"

He smiled. "I don't know where you live,"


	4. LGuns, maze adventures and rematches?

**

When my alarmed beeped the next morning at seven I grabbed it and slammed it against the wall but the crash woke me up even more. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and the memories of hours ago came to my head. Had all that really happened?

Yes, it had. I confirmed it when I stood up and I had the same clothes. Edward said he would pick me up at eight thirty because he wanted to sleep a little more and so did I. Now that I was awake I went to the kitchen and made myself a coffee and it reminded me more of yesterday, or had it been a couple of hours ago?

By eight fifteen I was ready to go, so I sat down and watched Tv for a while. He told me to dress like I normally did that no special clothes were needed for what we were doing so I put some jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, a coat(because it was colder today) and of course a matching hat.

I was watching the news when the speaker beeped and Jerry spoke (the security guard from the building I live in).

"Bella?" I stood up and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"There's a young man here at the lobby waiting for you, his name is Edward Cullen"

"I'll be right down, thank you"

When I opened the door at the end of the stairs I saw Edward standing in front of the elevators and I laughed.

"I don't like to use those, they make me nauseous, and like I said, I like to walk," he turned my way and chuckled.

"I suppose I should've known," it was still weird to see him smile so much it was like a new him but I liked it.

I turned to Jerry. "Would you mind telling Ms. Patterson I will go get spikes at around nine?"

"No problem Bella, you have a good day," he said.

"Thanks" I said smiling. Then we walked to Edward's mustang and I waited until we were in and he was driving.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. He smiled crookedly and shook his head.

"It's a surprise," he said.

"I love surprises,"

"Good," he said simply. To be honest, I felt a little weir in his car this early in the morning and both of smiling. It was like a date, and though I don't stress over things I felt anxious because whether he realized it or not, he was the first guy I've dated.

God, I miss him. I pulled my necklace from under my shirt. The one he'd given me before he left. I liked to feel it because it felt like he was near and I had already forgiven him. I'd taken care of it because it was worth so much to me.

Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and I saw his expression change. His smile vanished and his eyes went wide.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He took a breath, we were parking outside of a building but I didn't bother to check what it was because I was looking at him. He turned off the engine, closed his eyes for a second then turned to me slowly.

He smiled deliberately. "I think I have one question left." He said quietly.

"Yes, you do. You'd better think hard about what you want to ask because after that one, I don't have to answer any other questions." I said smiling.

He took a second, looked down and back up at me, licked his lips and took a small unsteady breath. "What was the name of your first boyfriend?"

I bit my lip. It was a weird question for him to ask me but I answered anyway. "That's the curious thing, you remind me of him, but he wasn't French. His name was or is Edward Anthony Mason," I closed my eyes and leaned on the seat and when I opened them I saw his were closed too. I looked at him curiously and was about to ask him what was wrong and he interrupted.

"Alright, well, lets go show you what we will be doing then," he said with a sudden excitement; I laughed and as he got out I opened the door and stepped out too. He got to my side and shook his head in disappointment.

"Not used to guys who open the door for you?"

I smiled. "I don't have to answer any more questions if I don't desire." He looked at me for a second, as if appraising my face and I stood where I was then unexpectedly he took my hand and pulled me with him as he started walking. I just walked along with him, not minding his warm hand at all. It felt so good on mine, like it was meant to be there. We walked in the building and I realized I had forgotten to look at the name, or anything in particular but oh well I liked risks right?

A man in a black suit came toward us "Welcome to-"

"Thank you," Edward said interrupting him. The man seemed to understand the reason for the interruption and smiled at both of us.

"What area would you like to use?" he asked Edward and he smiled at him knowingly.

"The biggest one you have available please" I just stared at him because I had no idea what was going on and it was fun.

"You are lucky today, our biggest _area_ is available, follow me" Edward turned and gave me a crooked smile and a light squeeze in my hand. The man led us through white hallways to a door and stopped there.

"I know how to use the equipment and where it's located, thank you" he said politely to the man. He smiled once again and nodded then left.

I turned to look at Edward. "Are you going to tell me what this is about before you throw me in there?" I pointed at the door next to us.

"Not until after I get us the equipment which is right here," he turned to the wall in front of us and I didn't see anything. Then he pushed on it and a compartment opened revealing some strange looking guns; I just stared at them.

"This is our equipment; laser guns." He said with a grin. "We will be messing with them in there." He pointed at the door.

"And what is in there?" I asked.

"You'll see," he took the guns then placed them back down. "Oh I almost forgot," he opened another compartment and took out two white suits, sort of like what you see the astronauts on TV wear. Except it didn't have a lot of buttons and lights; they were just white.

"Here, put this on top of your clothes." He started to put his on so I did the same. Once we were both ready he took the guns and gave me one.

"Are we supposed to shoot each other?" I asked him, he laughed.

"Something like that." Then just like that, he opened the door and all I saw was a white wall in front of me and a hallway that led left and one that led right, each hallway had a white bar on the middle.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him.

"You're supposed to take one of these hallways and make your way through the maze. This whole room is a maze of white walls, if we see each other we have to shoot with our laser guns. You have to try not to let me see you and when someone makes it to the center they press the red button on the middle and the walls will go down and the other player will be revealed with red lights on its suit from where it got shot. If he/she doesn't have any red lights and they shoot you, they win and it doesn't matter if you were the one who made to the center. Get it?" I nodded excitingly.

"How long does it usually take to make it to the center?" He smiled evilly.

"It could take from ten minutes to an hour, and then if no one makes it the walls go down on their own and the person with the fewer red lights on their suit wins." He gave me a second to get everything in my head.

"Ready?" he asked, and I nodded. He pressed on the wall in front of us and the lights dimed and the white bars from each hallway were pulled ito the wall. "Don't hit a dead end" I heard Edward say as he walked through the left hallway so I laughed and took the right.

Who would've thought Edward liked to do this kind of stuff? It was sort of like hide-and-seek in a modern way, but with the maze and laser guns added to it. I made my way through the white halls and came to a dead end. I turned around and took a different path then I saw something white move and back away and hid behind a wall.

I peeked and sure enough Edward was making his way through the hall I was about to step into with his laser gun up..i took my chance since there was another hallway I hadn't taken right in front of me and I shot him on the back. The light stayed for a minute then disappeared and he didn't seem to notice it.

So, we wouldn't feel the laser or sensors if we got shot? So I could've been shot already? What a cheater he was, he didn't tell me I wouldn't feel the laser shot! Oh well, at least he already had one, and no matter how many I had I would win because I would make it to the center and he would have at least one red light.

I made my way through the hall, not sure of how long we had been in there for. It seemed like about thirty minutes and as I kept going I saw Edward again but this time he saw me too. He gave me a crooked smile and I saw him raise his gun and shoot, I raised mine as he ran the other direction and manage to get him on the leg. I smiled in accomplishment and kept going.

I turned right, then left and right again then I saw it. The red button in the center. I laughed out loud and ran to it and pressed it. The walls went down and I saw Edward behind the wall right next to me, he had almost made it. He saw me them and shot me straight on the chest. I just laughed because even if he shot me now he wouldn't win because I had shot him too.

He saw me laugh and looked down at his body, he had a red light on his chest, the one I'd hit him from the back and another two on his leg, one on the front and one on the back. He groaned and then started laughing.

"When did this happen?" he asked me poiting at the red light on his chest.

"How long have we been here?"

He looked at his clock. "Forty five minutes,"

"Then it happened around thirty minutes ago." I said with a smile. "And you didn't tell me we wouldn't feel a thing when we got shot. I was actually expecting it you know" he smiled innocently.

"Look at your own body," as he said it I looked down and saw only one light on my chest but it was big.

"You just shot me once?" I asked surprised.

He laughed. "Of course not, remember I shot you once in there and once right now, but I shot you on the exact same spot so the laight just got bigger." I gawked at him.

"That's weird, but it doesn't matter anyways because I got to the center and you have two lights on your suit, or should I say four?"

"Only two count because the other is the reflexion." He protested and walked towards me. He stopped his face three inches away from mine and looked at me in the eyes.

"You look beautiful with that triumphant look on your face," he stated and I swallowed. He was two inches away from my face now and his right hand was on my left cheek. He leaned down to close the distance and I didn't move away. I let him because it was time to move on, it was time to have my first real kiss. When his lips met mine I had a strange feeling, and he kissed me like if it was something we did often.

The kiss was slow and very sweet, with his hand on my cheek and the other on my waist. I had my hands on his hair. Ii don't know how long we were like that, but when we pulled back he pressed his forehead on mine and I could feel his warm unsteady breath on my face. I opened my eyes and saw a smile on his lips.

"How about a rematch?" he asked still smiling.

I laughed. "You like loosing don't you?"


	5. So Much for elevators

**

Edward had dropped me off at my place at around three thirty so I could get ready for the dinner. I took my time to get ready, I was in an extremely good mood, better than other days. When Edward had dropped me off he had walked me all the way to my door and kissed me goodbye. I was still thinking about that kiss, I felt amazing.

Alice told me this would be a formal dinner so I put on a dress she had picked for me last week when we went shopping. It was a black dress with long sleeves that clung to my body. It reached to the floor but it was open on my right leg and it crossed on the back. It had a silver string just below my chest with a tiny bow. The dress was stunning and I liked how I looked on it.

I did my hair on professional waves it looked terrific and it went perfectly with the dress. Edward said he would pick me up at four forty five. I was just putting on my coat when the speaker beeped.

"Bella, Edward is here" said Jerry, I pressed the button.

"I'll be right down, thanks" I walked out of my apartment and to the elevators. They didn't make me sick in a way that I wanted to throw up like I'd told Edward; it was just that when I was little i used to do it a lot with _him._ I'd decided it was time to let go and I could use one now without feeling depressed, but I still felt a little sad.

When the elevator doors opened I saw Edward standing talking to Jerry. Jerry's eyes went wide and he whistled under his breath.

"With due respect, but you look dazzling Bella" he said. Edward had turned at Jerry's reaction and his reaction was the same as him; except he didn't whistle under his breath he just stared.

"I'll have to agree with Jerry completely." He said his voice unsteady.

I laughed. "Thank you" They stood there just staring and I cleared my throat. "Did they cancel the dinner and didn't tell me? Because if they didn't, we're going to be late" Edward took a steadying breath and smiled.

"We won't be late, don't worry." He said to me. Then turned to Jerry, "See you around" he told him then took my hand and walked me to a black car. I stared at him.

"You got a new car?" I asked.

"No, this is mine, I just use it for special occasions." He explained as he opened the door for me. Once inside, I was still admiring the car.

"What type of car is this?"

He smiled and turned on the engine. "Austin Martin Vanquish"

**

When we got to his house I was all jumpy and excited. I liked his family. When we got there he killed the engine and came to open my door.

"Thank you" I said to him and he kept his hand in mine and brought it to his lips.

"No, thank _you_" I smiled and we walked inside his house. They were all in the living room and turned to look at us, I noticed they weren't _all_ there after all; Rosalie was missing. Edward was about to speak but a female voice interrupted him.

"Eddy!" I heard her say as she ran towards Edward and kissed him fully on the lips. She was tall, with strawberry blond hair and she was beautiful, more than beautiful she was gorgeous. I let go of Edward's hand and took a step away from them.

When the woman let go of him-partially-Edward turned to look at me wearing an expression of surprise, regret, and pain mixed together.

"Bella, I can explain-" he began to say but I decided to talk. It didn't matter who she was, it was obvious they knew each other and that they were more than friends, I had nothing left but to act coolly and selfless.

"Explain what?" I said with a gentle smile, as if it didn't hurt me at all. Edward looked a little taken aback.

"Bella, please, let me explain-"

"You don't have to explain anything Edward it's fine" I said as I touched his shoulder in a friendly gesture, then I turned to the woman and stretched out my hand.

"I'm Bella, a friend of Edward, nice to meet you" she smiled and took my hand.

"I'm Tanya, Edward's fiancée, pleased to meet you Bella" I swallowed when I heard the word _fiancée_ but kept my smile in place. Edward looked confused and stared at me in disbelief but with apology.

I turned to look for Emmett, and smiled when I found him. "Well, Happy Birthday Emm!" I said as I walked to hug him. He hugged me back in one of those huge warm bear hugs.

"Thanks Bells, it's so cool that you could come! In so little time you've become like another sister to me." I grinned at him. My eyes itched, I will not cry. I punched him on the chest playfully.

"You're getting old big bro" I teased him. I saw his grin extend when I called him big bro. I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I hadn't met them before.

"Nice to meet you Mr Cullen," I said as I stretched out my hand. He smiled warmly and took it.

"Please call me Carlisle"

"Carlisle," as said and smiled then I turned to his wife. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen," I also stretched my hand but instead she took me into a warm embrace.

"Nice to finally meet you Bella, please, call me Esme" she said then she let me go and smiled.

"Esme," I corrected then hugged Alice, I turned to shake Jaspers hand but he also hugged me. I was a little surprised but delighted. Then I saw Rosalie who was standing next to Tanya. I guess she had come with her, I walked to hug her and she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

I was moved by their welcome, they had welcomed me as if I was part of their family and my throat tightened. That was something I could never be, not anymore. I was happy but I felt a hole on my chest.

"Well, now that we're all here, lets eat I'm starving!" exclaimed Emmett and we all laughed, except Edward who looked like he swallowed a spoon and couldn't make it go down his throat.

**

Dinner was great and I forced myself to eat every single thing they served me. I wasn't hungry at all but I couldn't let them all know that. I had come to have dinner and celebrate with Emmett and that's what I did.

We sang happy birthday, Emmett blew the candles, bit the cake, then we ate some. It was almost ten o' clock, we were all sitting in the living room talking(Edward still looked like he had the spoon stocked, he had been absent in spirit the whole night and I tried my best to ignore him) but it was time to leave; I cleaned my throat.

"Thanks for inviting me, I had a great time, but I have to leave because it's getting late and I have to work tomorrow," When I said this, the first sign of life showed in Edward's face. He still looked like he had something stock on his throat but he stood up from the sofa.

I held my hand to stop him. "No, It's fine, I'll take a cab." I said lightly. His eyebrows went up, I could see he was about to protest but Tanya interrupted him.

"No, we couldn't possibly let you take a cab back home Bella. Let Edward take you, It's no bother right Eddy?" I swallowed. It didn't sound like a good idea to me. I had been great on controlling my emotions all night in front of all his family but a little more and I would break. I couldn't let that happen, especially not if we were by ourselves, but I saw no other option and if I refused they would all know something was wrong; if they didn't already.

Edward nodded at Tanya, still not speaking. Once again I kept my smile in place.

"Well, thanks. That's nice of you," I said to Tanya and Edward. Then I turned to the rest of the family. I didn't think I could go through the hugging scene again not if I wanted to save some of the control I had left; I smiled from where I stood. "Thanks again, it was wonderful. I hope you had a nice time Emm, goodnight." I said then walked out the door.

I knew Edward was following me, but I didn't turn to look at him, I couldn't. I just walked to his car and waited for him to open it. I felt him come close and I took a deep silent breath and turned to him with a smile.

He didn't open the door, he stood in front of me with a pained expression and also with some surprise in it.

"Bella, please stop that." It was the first time I had heard him speak since he had tried to explain and his voice broke twice. He looked as if they were burning him from inside somehow, that's how his expression looked. I kept smiling and acted as if I didn't understand what he meant even though I was dying inside.

"Stop what?" I asked in a confused tone. He took a deep quivering breath, as if It also hurt him to breath then he looked at me in the eyes; his eyes were full of pain.

"Please stop acting as if you don't care about what happened in there, don't act as if there's nothing between us-"

"Of course there's something between us, why would I act like there isn't?" I said without skipping a beat, his eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Then why-"

"You're my friend, Edward." I said interrupting him. The pain in his face returned.

"Bella, please-"

"It's cold; can you take me home please?" I interrupted him once again. He pressed his lips together in a hard line but the pain didn't leave his eyes as he unlocked the car and opened the door for me. As he walked around the car I took a deep loud quivering breath, then he got in and stared forward for a second, with his hand on top of the steering wheel without turning on the engine. I saw his jaw tightened, and his hands ball into fists, then after a minute, he opened his hands and he turned on the engine but his jaw was still set.

The ride home was silent, thank God. As soon as he parked outside my building I turned to thank him with a smile but he caught me off guard and my smile faded. He was looking at me. The pain on his face had returned and it was worse than it had been.

"Edward I," I began to say but caught myself._ He's engaged, he didn't tell you, he led you on and kissed you and didn't tell you he was taken, he _used_ you. _"Thanks for the ride, goodnight" Then I stepped out of the car and walked fast towards the door without looking back. Jerry looked at me concerned as I passed him but made no comment because I open the door to the stairs and literally ran up. So much for the elevator.


	6. Slow AND Stupid

I reached my apartment and slammed the door behind me. A tear ran down my cheek followed by a loud sob. I hadn't cried in years. I usually didn't cry because I never regretted anything and took life lightly but it was like going back seventeen years ago. I was a fragile little girl with a wounded heart once again. I had let it happen again. I let a boy hurt me, no, a man this time.

I don't know how long I sat by the door crying restlessly, unable to move anywhere else. Finally, after what seemed like hours-and it might have been-I stood up slowly and made my way to the bathroom. I took a long hot shower and cried again. Once I was out of the shower I changed into a sweatshirt and sweats, pulled my hair into a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror.

_You're a mess._ The girl in the mirror told me in a detached voice. I was about to reply when I heard a knock on my door. I froze, _it could be him. _I shook that thought off and went to the door. I glanced through the hole and sighed in relief. It was Mrs Patterson with spikes. I had forgotten she had him again. I opened the door.

"Mrs. Patterson, I'm sorry I didn't go get spikes as soon as I got here, I was…" what could I possibly tell her?

"It's fine sweetheart it wasn't a problem you know I love dogs, I was just a little worried about you. Are you okay?" she asked eyeing me. I understood how I must've looked to her, even in the latest time she had never seen me looking this bad. I coughed.

"I think I got the cold, I was outside yesterday without a sweater," I explained. It was the best lie I could make, my brain wasn't working right but she seemed to buy it.

"Then you need some rest honey, how about you gave me spikes food and I'll handle him for a few days? So when you come back from work-but I don't think you should go-you can come home and rest." I wanted to hug her then.

"I don't want to bother-" I began to say but she gave me a look and I stopped. "Thank you so much Mrs Patterson" I said and smiled. Or at least I think I did, it felt more like a grimace. After I gave her spikes materials she nodded and left. I closed the door and went to lie on my bed. I looked at the ceiling without seeing it and began to cry for the third time in one night.

**

_This is as good as is going to get._ I told myself while looking at my reflexion on the mirror. I had woken up at five and I hadn't slept more than an hour. I had dark shadows under my eyes and they were swollen for all the crying. I had tried some makeup to cover it up but it didn't do much.

I put on some white pants and a black long sleeve shirt with a black and white scarf and a black hat. I wanted to wear some big sweater and sweats but if I wanted to act cool about what happened yesterday in front of Jasper I had to dress like I usually did.

I walked to the park and sat on the bench looking at the ducks without really seeing them. I was early so I would use my time here. After a while I looked at the time on my cell and stood up. I walked towards the store and waited for about five more minutes then I saw Jaspers car park. I forced myself to smile at him as he got out. He smiled back and came towards me to hug me.

"Good morning Bella, why is it that you're always here before me?" he asked.

"I'm an early riser," I said in what I hoped was a cheerful voice.

**

Edward didn't go to the bookstore that week. And I was glad I didn't have to see him because I wasn't sure what my reaction would be. I could tell Jasper an Emmett knew something was up but they didn't bring it up. When Alice invited me shopping that weekend, I declined politely with the excuse that I had the cold and needed rest. From the little I heard and without asking was that Tanya was still at the house.

**

A few weeks have gone by and it was now Saturday, my free day from work. It was my cleaning day.

As I was moving my sofa to the other side of the room someone knocked at my door. I stood straight, put my hands on my hips to admire my work so far.

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked to open the door. When I did, I saw a little pixie behind it and smiled.

"Hi Alice, come in. Sorry about the mess, I'm not finished with my cleaning." She rolled her eye, laughed and hugged me.

"Well it's looking good," she said as she walked in.

"Sit down Alice, can I offer you something?" I said and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Actually, I'm just dropping by." she said with a huge smile. "To deliver this…" she handed me an white envelope that had elegant marks around.

"Oh, what is this?" I asked as I opened it.

"I'm super excited about it! Though I didn't get to plan the whole thing but I got to pick the invitations and deliver them! I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you sooner but you seemed to always be busy and I was a little busy myself…" but I had stopped listening because I was reading the invitation.

You are cordially invited to:

Tanya Elizabeth Dehli Featherstone

And

Edward Anthony Cullen Mason

Wedding on Saturday November 20th at 3:00pm …………..

I didn't bother to finish reading it because I was still staring at it. At _his_ name. It was _him. _It had been him all along.

Alice was staring at me curiously so I tried to smile.

"Thanks Alice, I will see if I can make it." She looked like she didn't want to leave but she nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good, I'll see you Bella" and she walked out.

How could I be so stupid as to not have seen it before? Like when he told me he was adopted? Every piece feel into place now. I must be incredibly stupid, an imbecile to have fallen for the same guy again, Edward Anthony now _Cullen_ Mason.

"_Wait! Izzy," he said as he ran after her. She stopped and smiled not facing him. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he said slowly and she turned and hugged him._

"_Yes, but you have to promise me something,"_

"_Okay …"_

"_You have to promise me you will never leave me and that I'll be your only girlfriend, and that we will get married when we grow up."_

"_Okay, __**I promise**__." _

He had, of course, broken his promise not even a week later. Not only part of it, but all of it.

"_Mom, I'm going to see Edward,"_

"_Okay sweetie, tell his parents I said hello"_

"_Yes mom" she said and walked out. She skipped to his house and was about to climb the tree house when she heard laughter. She stops to listen._

"_Eddy, why are you her boyfriend?" a girl said._

"_Well, uh, because she's pretty." He said._

"_But I'm prettier, do you want to be my boyfriend?" she asked._

"_You're really pretty…." And that's all she needed to hear to jump down and run back home._

Then the day after, he left town he went to my house right before he did and since I didn't come out, he gave my mom a little silver necklace so that she would give it to me.

_God, I miss him. I pulled my necklace from under my shirt. The one he'd given me before he left. I liked to feel it because it felt like he was near and I had already forgiven him. I'd taken care of it because it was worth so much to me. _

_Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye and I saw his expression change. His smile vanished and his eyes went wide._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked him. He took a breath, we were parking outside of a building but I didn't bother to check what it was because I was looking at him. He turned off the engine, closed his eyes for a second then turned to me slowly._

_He smiled deliberately. "I think I have one question left." He said quietly._

"_Yes, you do. You'd better think hard about what you want to ask because after that one, I don't have to answer any other questions." I said smiling._

_He took a second, looked down and back up at me, licked his lips and took a small unsteady breath. "What was the name of your first boyfriend?"_

_I bit my lip. It was a weird question for him to ask me but I answered anyway. "That's the curious thing, you remind me of him, but he wasn't French. His name was or is Edward Anthony Mason," I closed my eyes and leaned on the seat and when I opened them I saw his were closed too. I looked at him curiously and was about to ask him what was wrong and he interrupted._

"_Alright, well, lets go show you what we will be doing then," he said with a sudden excitement; I laughed and as he got out I opened the door and stepped out too._

Of course! He saw the necklace and I confirmed his suspicions+ when I said his name!


	7. André Benoit

It really made me angry that Edward hadn't told me he knew who I was. Enlightened me at least, so that I could know. Now, a day before his wedding, I sat on my bed petting spikes and staring at my dress. My life had been twisted a bit with the information I received with Edward's wedding invitation. I won't deny I cried again that night, but after that second night of crying I scolded myself.

I am alive, young, and have so much to do with my life still. Edward was a big part of it of course, but he wasn't all of it. He couldn't be mine, and I will not ruin a soon to be marriage.

Life goes on whether we like it or not. I personality liked my life.

I still worked at the bookstore and still loved it. Jessica and I became very good friends. I still went over to the Cullen's house. I even became friends with Tanya. She was a wonderful person just like the rest of them.

I smiled looking at my dress which hung by the door. It was a very simple dress, but I loved that it was a nice shade of light pink. Long sleeved, showed no cleavage, but it was a bit short on the legs. I had my silver heels on the side and my small silver wallet.

I heard a beep from the other room. "Bella, André is here." I smiled and walked towards the door, then pressed the button.

"I'm on my way, thanks Jerry." I grabbed my coat and purse, and walked towards the elevators. I started using them again after the second night I cried. Finally being able to let go of everything I had been holding on to. I touched my neck absently, where my chain used to be.

André had come to me at the best moment. Two days after I decided to move on with my life, I was putting some books on the new shelves Jasper had brought in. I reached to grab another book from my cart to place on the shelf and accidently pushed a book off the cart. I turned to pick it up but another hand beat me to it.

When I looked up, I found myself face to face, well face to neck but I looked up to his face, with a very handsome man. He had dark hair, gray eyes, dimples, and a beautiful bright smile. I had automatically smiled at him.

"Thank you very much" I said as he handed me the book.

"It wasn't a problem at all." Dear God, that accent. My smiled brightened and I stretched my hand towards him.

"Isabella Swan, " he took my hand.

"André Benoit," I laughed at the memory. I had laughed then too, after he explained his name in America was Andrew. That day, he took me for lunch and the next day, he took me out for dinner. In the last couple of months André took me out almost every day, or at least he came to see me. I met his parents last week. That was very interesting.

The elevator doors opened and I saw André leaning on the counter, waiting for me with a smile. He took my hand and greeted me with a slow kiss. Did I mention he was an excellent kisser?

"Bonjour ma chérie" He said after he kissed me, then he smiled.

"Bonjour…" I paused and gave him a taunting smile. "…handsome" I finished. He laughed and we began walking towards the exit. "I'll be back later, if anyone comes, tell them to call my cell!" I called back to Jerry.

"You don't have a cell phone Bella!" he said in confusion. I laughed.

"Exactly!" We walked outside hand in hand and laughing.

"Have you been working on your book lately?" André asked soon after we walked out.

"Yes, I wrote five more pages yesterday, then was interrupted by spikes whining next to me.

"Why, what happened?" I laughed at his question and rolled my eyes.

"He wanted me to take him out for a walk." It was his turn to laugh, we were just walking into a coffee shop, I turned to look for a table and my smile faltered a bit. Just a tiny bit, but I recovered. I hadn't seen him often. Probably three times since the day I met Tanya. He never went by the bookstore. I'd only seen him when I went over to help Alice with last minute preparations for the wedding.

"Belle?" I heard André call my name as he squeezed my hand. "What are you staring at so hard?" he followed my gaze. He didn't personally know Edward. As a matter of fact, only Alice and Jasper knew him, and that was because they met him at the bookstore.

I turned to him and smiled. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." I pulled him towards Edward following an impulse. I had accepted that Edward was marrying Tanya, I don't know why he avoided me so much.

He was sitting alone, tying on his laptop. As we approached him, he looked up. He stared at me for a moment, his face expressionless, then his eyes looked down at mine and André's linked hands, and his expression turned pained. I cleared my throat and kept my smile.

"Hey, Edward. I want you to meet someone." Edward looked at me, then at André and back at me. He stretched out his hand towards André and gave him a small smile.

"Edward Cullen," André took his hand and they exchanged a manly shake that lasted longer than I thought it should have.

"André Benoit, Bella's fiancé."


	8. Bittersweet Lies

"André Benoit, Bella's fiancé."

Edward's eyebrows drew together and his lips formed a small "o" then a second later he shook his head lightly gave André a small smile.

"Nice to meet you." Then he stood up and put his hand over my arm. "May I speak to you a moment?" before I could answer he took my hand and lead me a few feet away. When he stopped he turned to face me and ran a hand through his hair but said nothing.

"What is it, Edward?"

"You can't possibly be marrying him. How long have you known him? Where did you meet him? How come I didn't know about him? This is completely-"

"Completely what? I'm sorry, Edward. I don't understand where you're trying to go with this interrogation. I'm sorry I did not let you know sooner. I suppose I thought Jasper or Alice would have told you." I wasn't about to get angry. I had to stay calm. Why was he suddenly asking me so many irrelevant questions when he was getting married himself. Never mind that. I moved on.

"Well they didn't tell me. In fact, I hadn't the slightest idea you were even seeing someone. Do I mean nothing to you at all?" that did it for me. My sanity slipped a little.

"I don't know what that is supposed to mean, Edward. You know I care about you, but that had nothing to do with the fact that I'm getting married to André. Yes, I should have let you know, I didn't, and I apologize for that." I smiled at him, pleased that I kept from losing my dignity. I almost patted myself on the back for a job well done until Edward's face turned pained and he took both of my hands in his.

"Bella, you know I lo-"

"Is everything alright?" I heard André said from my left, but I was staring at Edwards sad eyes. I closed my eyes, breathed, smiled and turned towards my fiancé.

"Yes, everything is fine. Edward was just surprised by the news of our engagement. No one had mentioned it to him." I glanced his way for a second then back at André and I put my hand on his cheek. "He's like my brother and was a bit upset that I didn't tell him about being engaged to such a wonderful man." André gave me a small kiss, wound his arms around me and turned to Edward, who looked like someone had killed his puppies.

"I am terribly sorry for not telling you the about our engagement. It was a bit sudden. I love my Belle." I kissed my cheek. "I hope we too can become close, and that you take me as part of your family for I swear I would not do your sister any wrong." Edward flinched a little at the word "sister" but said nothing otherwise.

"Aren't you going to say something, baby?" It was my turn to feel pained, when I heard Tania speak. I pushed it away though and smiled at both of them. Edward cleared his throat then all of a sudden his face brightened, as if he had thought of something that made him happy. When he smiled, he had mischief all over his face. It worried me a little.

"Of course, André. If Bells loves you, and I'm sure she does," he turned to me as if in challenge. "Don't you, Bells?"

"Of course I do." I wouldn't think about it until way later that it's much easier to lie when you don't have to say the three words.


End file.
